The present invention relates to a stub shaft and more particularly to an improved stub shaft for use in supporting paper rolls.
Stub shafts are widely used in sheeting of rolled paper stock. Such stub shafts have been used for a number of years and are relatively lightweight which permit them to be used without any special lifting equipment. One type of stub shaft which has been used utilizes an expanding leaf element. However, this type of stub shaft has an excess number of parts, many of which must be separately cast and which have a high maintenance cost. It has also been found that with existing stub shafts, slipping sometimes occurs in the core which results in damage to the core and/or loss of the paper roll. Stub shafts with expandable rubber shafts have also been used but these also require numerous parts and high maintenance cost and are adapted for use with four inch cores only.